Salvaging the World: A New Dawn
Salvaging the World: A New Dawn, is the first book in the Salvaging the World Series. Plot The Peace of the world has gone. The Gods have been captured. Evil has taken over and nothing remains. Five demigods have been found, will they be the ones who can find the truth, save the gods and turn everything back to what it was? Can the five unite and try to rescue the Big Three and their sister's before the world collapses before their eyes? Will they be able to restore five of the Olympians and begin save the crumbling Olympus? Authors *DaughterofAchelois *DaughterofTerpsichore *JJRawesome *Leafwhisker *Jack Firesword Chapters Chapter One - DaughterofAchelois Chapter Two - DaughterofTerpsichore Chapter Three - JJRawesome Chapter Four - Leafwhisker Chapter Five - Jack Firesword Chapter Six - DaughterofAchelois Chapter Seven - DaughterofTerpsichore Chapter Eight - JJRawesome Chapter Nine -Leafwhisker Chapter Ten - Jack Firesword and continue in that order... well, you know... Chapter One She looked around at the smoking rubble which seemed to be in her every direction. Her heavy breathing seemed to echo around the ruined place she that she had found and taken refuge in, but it wouldn‘t be safe for long, she had to run, she had to hide. They would find her if she stayed, and then they would kill her. Find these four people. A voice said, startling her, and breaking her from her thoughts, she spun around, trying to find the source, when seeing nobody there she started to panic, where was that voice coming from. She had been so careful about not getting caught, if she got caught, then she would have let down her father…and Olympus, or what was left of it. Closing her eyes she remembered tortuous flashes of memories. Screams, falling buildings, people being struck down, all while she just stood there, not doing anything. Looking around she saw a flutter of paper out of the corner of her eyes, launching herself towards it, she chased it as it flew along in the gentle wind. Trying to catch the elusive piece of paper lead Bella on a chase until it lodged itself in a jagged piece of broken brickwork. She snatched up the paper and flipped it over to the other side. One it was a picture of four people, when Bella squinted hard enough she could tell that they were taken at different times and put into one photo. She noticed some writing around the edge and turned it around, so she could see it. It was a note… and it from her father and it was written in Greek - thank the gods; Isabella, These are the people you need to find. Tread quickly, they are our only hope of survival. You will find them… ~Your Father Nodding to herself and then stuffing the picture in her pocket after studying the faces she darted out of the ruins of an old house, and crept round a wall to face the road in front of the wrecked house. As she looked out onto the road, her eyes widened as she saw monsters marching down the road, there wasn’t that many, only about 5 monsters, but if a few were there, it must mean that more would be just around the corner. Picking up a brick, Bella aimed for the opposite side of the road and threw it with all her strength. It clattered to the ground and the monsters rushed towards it. Taking the opportunity, she ran out from her hiding place and out onto the road, trying to be as quiet as possible she ran in the opposite direction but she tripped on a stray piece of rubble. Cursing herself for being so loud she dragged herself up and risked a look behind her, each one of the monsters had turned and were making there way over towards her. Stumbling to her feet she took off running again, turning down side streets and main roads, trying to loose the monsters. Running along, she saw a figure in the road ahead, and it became clearer as she got closer and closer. “Hey!” She yelled, speeding up, and advancing towards the boy who was just stood there, he had light brown hair and when he turned around she saw that his eyes were hazel brown, they were dark against his pale skin. Catching onto the boys wrist she started to drag him along in the direction she was running in, “come on!” She said, pulling the boy along even more, “They’ll find us!” Darting around a corner and pressing herself up against the wall she looked down at the unlucky boy she has tugged along and was about to be involved in the mess that the Gods had created. Breathing heavily Bella turned to face the boy, “This is a ruined world.” she said, peeking around the corner, her eyes widening at the monsters that were approaching, “I need the help, my father, he told me I had to find four people…” Her voice trailed off as she looked back to the boy, the face was familiar, was it? She drew her weapon and tugged the boy along the side alley and hiding around another corner, looking at him she said. “And I think I just found one of them.” Category:Salvaging the World Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:JJRawesome Category:Jack Firesword Category:Leafwhisker